


That wasn't me....

by Starlightdawn



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, And Now For Something Completely Different, Fluff, M/M, Possession, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: Nick has problems when the boys investigate in an old attic.Written from Nick's povMaybe a little bit dark....hopefully sexy....and Zak and Nick....what more could you ask...?Enjoy Y'allxxx





	That wasn't me....

Old buildings were usually dusty, where often the processes of time and nature were gradually eroding the works of man. Some had creepy vibes, some were sad, others seemed menacing in the extreme. These were the dark locations where we tried to stick together, voices subdued, the cameras forever searching in the heavy pressure of the unseen forces.

Zak was in front, recorder held out resolutely, his steps slow and measured on the wooden stairs. Aaron followed, body tense as he negotiated the obstacles, intent on keeping Zak’s broad shoulders as close as possible. Then me, Nick, listening, turning this way and that, eyes wide and blind, but other senses alert, following the tall shapes ahead.

Zak’s boot touched down on the boards of the attic floor, where he took two steps and stopped, giving Aaron space to move around, shooting the old plaster laths and beams of the empty space. I came level, close to Zak, his breath cloudy in the cold air, giving me a trace of mint gum and sweet familiarity.

“What do you think?” The deep voice soft in the dark.

“Try the spirit box….Aaron...pass the SB….thanks…” Aaron maintained his position at the top of the stairs, ready to move if things got heavy, but where he could keep Zak and I in the viewfinder, monitor any changes. We all knew the risks, but were always careful, looking out for one another the way we always had.

Zak grasped the round shape of the spirit box, the recorder tight up against it in his long fingers, holding his other hand curled over the sound box, keeping the rush of static contained.

“Who is here with us?”

“Can you tell me your name?”

Aarons camera panned down to the floor, making out the dark markings crossing the timber, right where I was about to step.

“Dude! Dude….watch out!..it’s on the floor, the pentacle….don’t touch it…”

I turned, quickly panning over the five pointed star painted on the boards of the old attic. I took hold of Zak’s elbow, fingers curled, gratified when the tall man looked down where I was pointing, a brief burst of torchlight giving all the information we needed.

A pentacle, almost ten feet wide, drawn over fifty years ago, by a witch who was now supposed to haunt the house. I listened, as Zak’s long fingers released the harsh thrash of the spirit box, hearing him calling once again into the darkness.

We both flinched, when, above the clamour, we heard Aaron’s high pitched squeal.   
He was crouched down, the camera on the floor, clutching his ribs, his face contorted as sweat beaded his crinkled forehead.

“What’s wrong?….Aaron, talk to me….what’s happening..?”

Aaron rolls to a crouch, his hands rubbing over the shirt covering his sides, a puzzled look on his face.

“For fucks sake….what?” Zak was getting impatient, he needs to know what’s happened.

Aaron chuckled, his hands still rubbing over his ribs.

“It tickled me man….I swear….whatever is in this room tickled me….”

“You are fuckin’ kidding me man….Eliza Glynne is not known for tickling folk….she was the village witch, into love spells, hexes and the like...she wouldn’t tickle you….”

Well she did…..Aaron was miffed…goes stompin down the stairs...all the way outside...he’d wait there.

“What do you think? Did she tickle him?” Zak whispered, close enough for me to feel the warmth of him less than twelve inches away.

“I dunno dude…..try getting her to come and tickle you…?”

Zak stared at me blankly, even in night vision there was something that made me want to stare right back at him, grip his shoulders so tightly that he couldn’t get away. But I had to stop that line of thought, Zak wouldn’t let me near on the lockdown, making sure that Aaron, Billy and the others never had a clue of the raging passion we could unleash on each other.

But for some reason, Zack had a smile on his face, just a slight quirk of his lips, but it was there, encouraging. I felt goosebumps on my neck, not the scary ones, the sexy ones, the ones Zak could bring on when he smiled that way.

“I’ll lie on the floor...in the pentacle...that might get her going…..”

“Hell man..no, don’t do that….she might hurt you….it’s her circle…..”

My camera followed automatically, watching through the lens as Zak took off his boots, unbuttoned his shirt, and spread his arms from side to side, almost touching the edges of the circle, his legs spread, feet pointing into the two lower most points of the pentacle.

I stood, filming from Zak’s ankles, his long legs in the black jeans, and the dark shirt showing the skull and lettering in the night vision. Anxiety seemed to ripple through me, there was something happening for sure, I didn’t usually get hard just from filming Zak, but the sight of the open shirt coming untucked from the low belt buckle was making my mouth water in a very familiar way.

“Is anything happening Dude?”

Zak’s voice, deep and cautious, waiting for an answer.

I cleared my throat, not quite knowing what to say…..what do you say to a six foot sex god sprawled at your feet? But before I could come up with an answer, a strong current of air whispered around my face, almost like cold fingertips caressing my cheek. The viewfinder blurred as I shook my head, attempting to dispel the dizziness. The cold sensations were getting worse, over my neck, and down my chest, like an icicle dragged down to my belly button, then suddenly jerked down the front of my jeans.

I didn’t like that feeling, I drop forward into a crouch, muttering to whatever was messing with me to get off.

Zak turned on the torch and rolled forward. His warm hand reaching out, gripping my shoulder; I had curled up into a ball breathing hard, the camera ignored by my side,

“What happened? Did something hurt you?” Zak’s concern was plain but he waited, patiently, for me to come around.

“Something touched me man…….”

“Yeah…..but you’ve been touched before…..where?”

“Started on my face…..then on my neck….down my chest…...then..Oh Jesus!……”

My voice faded away, as I looked at Zak, his eyes wide and incredulous. Zak didn’t look away, waiting for whatever came next.

“It felt like it wanted to touch my dick….fuck man...that’s gross……”

Zak shook his head, briefly amused, but stopping when he realised that I wasn’t.

“OK...we’ll go down stairs and take a break….if the witch has got the hots for you, I’ll be having words with her…..” I could hear the faint snigger in his voice.

Aaron had started without us, digging into the ham sandwiches, all the crisp packets opened so we could have a selection. Zak used the hand sani, then chose his food, sitting back with a contented sigh, as he munched the first of his sandwiches. I tried to follow suit, but I didn’t have an appetite, I had a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach, and a lump in my throat. I tried some water, but even that seemed to have a horrible iron like taste in my mouth. I settled for another stick of gum, sitting at the end of the table, where I hoped my lack of interest in the food would go unnoticed.

Eventually they finished up, not a moment too soon, as I was feeling both sickly and spaced out. Zak hadn’t said anything, and Aaron was busy tweeting, so I did my best to keep breathing normally, hoping that as soon as we started back in the attic I’d snap out of it.

“OK...we’d better get moving…...don’t want her to get bored with waiting….Aaron, are you finished? I want you to go off and investigate that barn we passed on the way in….the owner said that someone hung themselves in there….”

Aaron grumbled to himself, whilst behind his back, Zak did that thing with his eyebrows, teasing me. Again, butterflies rolled and without meaning to I give him a big cheesy grin. I needed to get my shit together, but every time I tried to concentrate, it was as if I was pushed into the back seat….left without control, wondering what would happen next.

 

We were climbing back up the wooden staircase, me holding the camera, whilst Zak had the recorder. Without warning Zak turned, shouting out in the darkness.

“Holy fuck Nick….not cool man….”

“What….what’s wrong bro..?”

“You grabbed my ass! Just tell me you grabbed my ass….”

“No...never touched you man….are you sure….?”

“Yeah...if it wasn’t you….maybe it was Eliza?” 

In the night vision I could see the smile back on his face, as Zak turned and climbed the last few steps. The attic was dark and creepy, just like we left it, but somehow, to me it felt welcoming, as if it were a house I’d lived in years ago, then come back, just for a peek. I stood, so out of it I’d almost forgotten why I was there, until the first flickers of candle light revealed Zak, sitting in the circle, lighting up the black candles he’d taken from his pack.

I set up the X-cam on the tripod, all the while my hands shaking, not really thinking, just following routine, a strong feeling urging me to go and sit with Zak. A few moments later, I couldn’t stop myself, I began walking slowly around the circle, clockwise, all the time my eyes on the pale face and dark hair.

He didn’t notice me at first, looking up only when I stepped in close by him, dropping to my knees, so my face was only inches away. His eyes looked huge, curious and at the same time wary, but I didn’t care. It was as if I’d never seen him before, and I had an itch I was desperate to scratch.

I didn’t have a choice, as the troubling sensations in my body became known;- the way the smell of him, cologne, mint gum, his breath, the warm sensual skin smell, God I knew them all, but now the sexual thrill they created was blocking everything out of my mind. Everything except the man next to me. I could feel the skin on my chest tighten, nipples rubbing against my tee shirt with a kind of shivery pleasure, generating an ache which curled disturbingly into my belly.

“Nick….?Nick? What are you doing man? This might not be a good idea……”

His voice was low, drawing my eyes to his mouth, watching as his tongue sneaked out over his bottom lip, quickly dampening the skin. I felt my skin shiver like he’d licked me, nothing like I’d ever felt before, but it made me imagine that with one quick swipe of his tongue he would have had slick seeping out of me, making my thighs quiver.

I wanted to talk, tell him how I felt, but there was no way I could get myself back under control to speak, it was almost like watching a very dark scary movie, wanting it to stop, but seeing it unravel on the screen nevertheless. I sat back on my heels, eyes fixed on the steady gaze of the man I wanted.

My hand rose, fingers curved, stroking the irresistible stubble. The warmth of his skin did the strangest thing, my mouth needing taste, reaching to him, wanting the feel of this gorgeous creature under my hands, to have him under my body and under my skin. Like the whirl of a fairground ride, my head spun and I saw as if through a tunnel; the way Zak looked at me, his eyes wide and dark with desire, made my heart beat right out of my chest.

“Nick...what’s going on….we can’t do this here…..”

“Oh yes we can…..”

I pulled him down, his muscles tense but doing nothing to shake me off. I peered into those stormy blues, almost black in the candle light, gripping tightly as I covered his mouth with my own. I didn’t give him the chance to struggle, just plundered the warm slickness, until I felt the slide from resistance to encouragement soft against my own lips.

This, this was what I wanted...I felt my hair lift, as if I had long ringlets wrapped around his fingers, making a soft moan fall from my lips.

“Nick….what the fuck…..what’s got into you…….?”

I knew then, the moment he said it...but it was too late.

My hand wrenched the button on his jeans, frantically pulling them out of the way, leaning on his collar bone as he squirmed under my force. He was struggling, trying to dislodge my body as I sat over him, the broad expanse of chest sending me into a frenzy.

It was like I’d never done it with him before, as I rubbed against the skin of his chest, pulling the tight nub into my mouth, nipping hard, so needy, my skin couldn’t get enough of his. I was whispering hoarse words, words I didn’t understand, feeling the slick of my aching cock dribble thick and warm, like the way a woman would cream up.

“Fuck me….I need your cock….come on...I want it now…..”

Zak’s head lifted, surprise and lust spreading his mouth in a wide grin.

“Nick….are you sure….you’ve never asked me for that….”

“Well I’m asking now…..just do it….I can’t last much longer….” My voice sounded high pitched, but I didn’t know how to regain control, I was shaking and desperate. Like I’d been waiting for years for that hard thrust I was almost mad for. I moved quickly, my cheek rubbing over his skin, surprising me when the scritch of my stubble made him growl. I went down, easily coating the rampant hard on he thrust into my mouth, where the flood of saliva flowed hotly, until almost too soon, he pulled back.

Zak twisted me over, my knees thumping against the wooden floor, but it didn’t register, only his hands, dragging my clothing down over my hips. It was as if I, Nick, was no longer relevant to the action, hidden away at the back of my own mind, like an abductee, seeing only darkly, but I could feel everything, and even that was different to how it normally felt.

I knew it was Zak, his taste, his smell, the hard muscles cloaked in supple flesh, but the excited drumming of my heart was not my own; the way my breath sobbed in my throat also unknown to me. His hands, long fingers hard into my hips as he held himself against my only access, I couldn’t hear his words over my own cries, desperate for the feel of him in me.

“Fuck me….fuck me hard….do it….I’ve waited so long…..please……” Words came from my mouth, urging him on, as I trembled, breath burning in my throat. 

The feel as he lined up with my hole was scary, like I’d faint or something...I don’t think I ever did this….not even with Zak….but it was too late….my nails buckled against the wooden boards as I felt the burn of him, stretching me out, so I could feel the hard throb of my heart against the rigid flesh inside me.

I reached back, grabbing his knees, as he held me tightly, pushing insistently to the limit of his, and my, potential. The stretch inside was scary and intense, the intermingling of pain and pleasure, piercing sharp spikes of utter bliss which I’d never known possible. Senses swimming, I realised I was crying, tears flooding my eyes and dripping onto the dark markings in the wooden boards beneath us.

Then my voice, harsh and commanding…

“I need to come…...now….NOW…..”

Zak was slipping into me, cock like an iron bar and skin dewy, but he didn’t release the final strokes. Instead, I felt him lean over my shoulder, close to my ear.

“Who are you? What’s your name?” he was panting, but I could hear what he said.

“Eliza…...Eliza Glynne….now fuck me..!”

My body trembling, Zak had a firm hold on my hips, as he moved again, his body pushing deep and firm into mine, the orgasm unfurling in my core as if I would be swept away by it.

“Come for me Eliza….now……”

Zak rasped out the command, and I felt the climax rip through me, my own sensations mixed together with strange, more feminine feelings, like a phantom womb turning liquid, spasms jolting and clutching me from my belly to my strangely engorged nipples.

I wanted to pass out, but before I could move, Zak had me pulled tight, curled against his shoulder. I felt his hand on my chin, where he tried hard to peer into my eyes, despite the tears still falling. I was only a shadow to myself, hiding from the craziness of possession, afraid that I’d lost my self for ever.

But Zak held on, lifting my head so he could speak low and firm.

“Eliza…..Eliza…..you’ve had your fun…...now go…..I want my Nick back…..go and leave in peace…….” He took hold of the rosary he always wore, pressing it to my forehead. I was more scared than I’ve ever been before.

But, it didn’t burn. I just felt the peace of spine tingling sex, and a rather uncomfortable feeling in my rear end. He held me close, both of us relieved that the spirit of Eliza had retreated, until I pulled away. I used my tee shirt to wipe up the streaks of jizz on the boards, doing my best to erase the marks of the circle at the same time. I didn’t want to give her the opportunity to return, if indeed she ever would.

Zak had tidied himself up, but I could still see the flush on his face, as one by one he put out the candles. Eventually he turned to me, the last candle held high so we could see our way back down the stairs. I picked up the camera, relieved to see that in my altered state I had forgotten to switch it on, no doubt I’d get a few hard words from Zak about that.

He gripped my shoulder, and I jumped, still not over the shock and adrenaline I’d felt.

“Hey bro….that was something else……” a smile warm in his whisper.

“Zak...you may not have noticed, but I was someone else…..”

He giggled like a big kid, and led off down the stairs.


End file.
